


艳遇（pwp 一发完）

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 旧文存档，设定德华刀枪不入，所以海参成了刺客，最后根正苗红阿三代刺客康x16岁第一次接客男妓诺【不想写处男秒射了，太麻烦，就当康康天赋异禀吧】





	艳遇（pwp 一发完）

康纳后悔了，不是后悔自己被海尔森气的随手抓了一个任务离家出走，也不是后悔来刺杀这个圣殿骑士。

他是后悔在这个地方进行刺杀，在法国晚上的高级妓院里，还是点了助兴香的房间。二十几岁血气方刚的年轻人躲在窗帘后面盯着自己性致勃勃的裤裆怀疑人生。不过不只是他一个人感到难耐，被提前送进来等待的雏妓陷在那个又大又软还有着精致道具的床上发出难耐而渴望的喘息，莫名的让康纳有一种产生革命友谊的感觉。

好同志，等我宰了圣殿就来救你。正直的康纳在心中捏了捏拳，继续等待圣殿骑士的到来。

那个看上去人摸狗样其实脏透了的圣殿进来了，康纳像模像样的走了一波程序吹着口哨把他引到窗边杀掉，藏在窗帘后面。拨开溅上血液的窗帘，康纳准备去解救自己的革命好同志。

 

阿诺缩在被子里面，他知道今天自己肯定是要丢掉自己的童贞了，内心没有太多害怕只是一片荒芜。手里攥着自己偷偷拿进来的怀表，心里怀念着当年偷来的苹果，还有…

Père【父亲】。

助兴香模糊了他的思绪，被调教过的身子越发敏感发烫，阿诺咬住自己的手指防止自己忍不住叫出声来。朦胧间阿诺听见了脚步声还有口哨声，他发现自己并没有想象中那么镇定，泪水不受控制的从眼眶里涌出来，内心大喊着，不管谁都好，带我走吧。

这时有人把他从被子里捞了出来，是一个和这个纸醉金迷的地方格格不入的男人。他的脸隐藏在白色的兜帽下，深色皮肤和方正的下巴让人莫名的安心，藏在阴影中的眼睛清澈明亮，在他的怀里，能闻到山林的气息。像误入的山神一样，阿诺迷迷糊糊的想着，要是和他一度春宵，似乎也不错。

 

康纳把人从漫天的脂粉香气和艳色的布料里捞出来的时候，才发现这居然是个男孩。和壮实的他比起来小多了，但有着流畅有力的线条，身上只裹着一块莹白色半透明的布料，就再无他物，胸前殷红的两点随着呼吸起伏，晃得康纳口干舌燥。漂亮的脸蛋带着情欲的晕红，纤长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，让康纳想为他擦掉，却又怕伤到了这朵娇嫩的玫瑰。

那个男孩在短暂的震惊之后，猛的抱住康纳的脖颈，康纳一惊，往后一躲结果被地上奢华的羊皮地毯绊倒，两个人一起摔在了地上，发出轻微而沉闷的响声。

外面守门的人不知是突然顺风耳附体还是觉得里面半天没动静不符合圣殿骑士急色的心，开始敲起门并用含糊不清的法语询问里面的情况，但问题是康纳的速成法语还不足以听明白和回答门外人的问题。而坐在康纳身上的男孩迅速作出了反应，他狠狠的对着自己的腿打了好几巴掌，被养的细嫩的皮肤迅速的变的红肿。他尖叫一声，然后发出响亮的抽泣，嘴里叽里咕噜的说着康纳听不懂的法语。守卫似乎意识到自己可能会打扰到屋里性质正浓的人，就不再敲门了。而这时这个男孩俯下身，在愣住的康纳唇边印下一吻，用不太流利的英语问他：

“愿意和我春风一度吗？”

 

明明无烟的助兴香此时却像是迷了阿诺的眼，比起正儿八经的感谢，他选择了蛊惑自己的恩人，他望着男人英俊的脸，甚至急色到还没有离开这个藏着尸体的房间。

阿诺摩擦着男人同样肿胀的下体，第一次全心全意的接受和使用在妓院里学到的技巧。灵巧的双手摘下了男人的兜帽，解开他的衣服，划过他的脸庞，勾了勾他饱满的耳垂，似乎是在发出邀请。阿诺在他身上起舞，象牙白的身子透着快乐的红晕，像一朵迎风绽放的玫瑰。

 

康纳觉得自己被蛊惑了，他将男孩抱回那张柔软带着甜腻香味儿的大床，男孩咯咯咯的笑着，放荡却又纯真，勾得康纳晕头转向。两个人的喘息交缠在一起，他们被对方吸引着吻在了一起，阿诺灵活的舌头钻进了康纳的口腔，简直就是伊甸园里的蛇，卷着他舌头，嘬着他的嘴唇，发出煽情的水声。

康纳不甘示弱的回吻，锋利的犬齿划过牙龈，将阿诺的唇瓣弄得艳丽而红肿，粗糙的舌面舔过温暖的黏膜，又落回了和阿诺的纠缠之中。当康纳终于舍得放过阿诺的时候，阿诺的嘴唇已经肿的像成熟的樱桃，胸前的乳肉起伏着，吸走了康纳的目光。

他俯下身用唇舌挑逗那脆弱的乳头，而常年攀爬变得十分粗糙的手掌在被羊奶侵泡过的肌肤上游走，滑嫩的触感让康纳爱不释手，他抚过阿诺的背脊，在小巧的腰窝上打个转，在臀峰上稍停片刻，开始大力的揉搓。麻痒的感觉像电流一样在阿诺的身体里乱窜，让他内里的欲火烧得更加旺盛。他完全不吝惜自己的声音，被妓院调教的格外动听的呻吟是最好的催情剂。

阿诺感觉自己胯下一片濡湿，情动的后穴已经含不住里面的肠液和扩张留下的香油，他用脚去踩康纳的胸膛想提醒他快一些，却被捉住了脚。康纳含住阿诺圆润玲珑的脚趾，耐心的舔湿每一根脚趾，而手指则不怀好意的轻挠脚心。

阿诺笑倒在床上，扭着身子想逃开，却被拽住了脚踝。身上最后一块布料也被康纳掀开来，两人坦诚相见，他抓住被子还想遮，却被整个禁锢在了康纳怀里动弹不得。

“也许你应该教教我该怎么做。”康纳一边说一边抬眼望着阿诺，嘴上也不停，在阿诺象牙白的皮肤上留下一连串玫瑰色的印记。阿诺把手伸过去，康纳直接就用舌头卷进嘴里含着，活脱脱的一只大狗。阿诺没想到自己居然碰到了一个处男，也许是处男，总之经验少的出奇，刚刚的接吻弄的他牙龈生疼。不过他挺开心的，妓院的前辈们曾说过小处男的求欢是历经风霜的老心最受不了的东西，但又有几个处男会来逛妓院啊，所以这真是一种羡慕不来的好运气啊，阿诺一边想一边揉了揉康纳的胸肌。

阿诺将腿架在康纳的肩上，露出了勃起的阴茎和扩张过的后穴，他把自己的手指从康纳的嘴里抽出来，插进自己的后穴，撑开松软的肛口邀请康纳的进入。如此美景直接让康纳红了眼睛，他急不可耐的将自己的阴茎顶进阿诺温暖带着芬芳的身子里。

感谢他有一个见过大风大浪的爷爷，虽最开始找不到门，但后面该干嘛他还是大概知道的。他慢慢的摆动了几下，初经人事的身体即使准备充分也紧的要命，细嫩的肠肉不知廉耻的裹着他，恨不得把他的魂都吸出来。这感觉真的太棒了，康纳昏头昏脑的想到。

阿诺似乎对被填满的感觉很满意，他发出柔软的呻吟，轻柔的像天鹅的绒羽，让人情不自禁的沉溺其中。手勾着康纳的肩膀，指尖划过男人结实有力的背肌，邀请着他怂恿着他，让他在这一方甜美的净土上尽情驰骋。

虽是第一次相见，但两个人配合的很好，在进出之间觉出了各自的快乐，康纳很顺利的找到了阿诺的前列腺，他换着角度的对着那一小块腺体又戳又捣的，感受着因快感而收缩的肠道对他的纠缠。阿诺被康纳弄得特别爽，他大声的呻吟着，声音婉转动听，带着食髓知味的年轻人的浪荡。

高级妓院结实又华丽的大床被他们弄得吱呀作响，艳色的床幔晃动着为这对沉溺肉欲的年轻人罩上一层朦胧淫靡的波纹。

当康纳手下的肌肉开始紧绷的时候，他会意的握住阿诺翘起的阴茎配合着他的进攻开始撸动。在阿诺的大腿开始控制不住的颤抖时，康纳坏心眼的用粗糙的指腹刮擦着阿诺敏感的顶端，直到他哭叫着射在康纳的手上。而高潮带来肠道痉挛收缩也将康纳推向了欲望的巅峰，他怒吼着将精液全部射进了那个让他神魂颠倒的蜜窖。

待高潮的余韵过去之后，两人搂在一起相对无言，阿诺推开康纳，半软的阴茎从他的后穴滑出，光想想那美妙的画面就让康纳喉头发紧。而阿诺却推着康纳的胸膛想把他赶走，能拥有这样的初夜已经是他的幸运了，他可不想让康纳被圣殿骑士抓住。

但他俩有些语言不通，阿诺学的都是勾引撩拨需要的英语，而康纳的法语停留在你好再见谢谢的可怜水平，所以他完全没有明白阿诺的意思，反而是自顾自的盘算着怎么和他那古板毒舌的老父亲和钢铁笔直的老祖父介绍自己的相好。

阿诺望着下床穿衣的康纳的背影，把自己情迷意乱时甩掉的怀表重新攥在手里，觉得拥有了面对未来面对死亡的勇气。可这时穿戴整齐的刺客先生欢快的哼着歌，在阿诺的脸蛋上啄了一口，就把没有像样衣服的阿诺打包成了一个铺盖卷，扛在肩上翻窗而出。

懵逼的阿诺就这样被裹在充满欢爱味道的被子里被带上船，摇摇晃晃的离开了法国。感觉自己干了件浪费感情的蠢事儿，阿诺躺在康纳的怀里愤愤的想。

END.


End file.
